


Judas's Kiss.

by MagnusXXZ



Series: Judas's Life. [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusXXZ/pseuds/MagnusXXZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Xander wanted was to grab a book before his date, who knew libraries could be so sexy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judas's Kiss.

Judas’s Kiss.  
Smile and remember, you have no power here...

 

_In the land of Gods and Monsters_  
 _I was an Angel_  
 _Living in the garden of evil_  
 _Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed_  
 _Shining like a fiery beacon_  
'Gods and Monsters;' Lana Del Rey.

 

_The man who is swimming against the stream knows the strength of it._  
Woodrow Wilson.

 

The wood from the bookshelves gave tortured creaks beneath Xander’s grasping hands as his grip loosened and tensed, loosened and tensed with the rhythm between the bobbing of Willow’s head. When his hands weren’t gripping so fiercely to the bookshelves, they were playing with shiny red hair. He’d played with her hair when they were children, pulling pigtails and just toying with it, and she’d grin then like she was now. The only difference was the fact that she smiled around his throbbing member. There was something so awfully salacious about it, Willow’s innocent mouth, nary a curse word had left it, but it was filled now to its brim.

  
And her bright green eyes twinkling up at him, their gazes locked as she worked his length. Her left hand holding one of the lower shelves for support, while the right stroked the base of him that she couldn’t reach with her lips.

  
He hadn’t expected her to follow him within the stacks, nor drop to her yellow stocking clad knees and undo his belt. He’d only been going to retrieve a book before his date with Cordelia. Not that he was complaining, another creak sounded out as Willow began to hum, _no_ …no complaints here. He just needed to remind himself to keep an ear out, even now they strained for the sounds of expensive pumps on the library floor or his girlfriend’s voice.

  
He’d told her to meet him there after all, they’d made plans on a drive in movie at around 9:30pm, less than an hour from now. Not that he could make out the face of his Mickey Mouse watch with the almost overwhelming pleasure his childhood friend was inspiring currently. But they were far enough into the stacks that they’d be given time, if temporarily, for her to get to her feet and him to tuck his member back into his jeans.

  
It wasn’t the first time they’d made use of the stacks. It wasn’t even the first time they’d done so for this very purpose, though in all honesty he preferred a bed beneath him during such activities. But ever sense his nights had become sacrosanct, Xander had done all he could to schedule in time with friends, with Cordeila, so that nothing was missed.

  
Which is why he’d made plans with Willow for _after_ his date. The little minx knew that, and knew that despite his girlfriend’s lax record for showing up on time, that they only had minutes before she’d enter the library.

  
His head fell back against the shelves with a light thud, eyes closed as he just enjoyed the pleasure of those sweet lips wrapped around him. His jaws clenched, sharp cuspid’s scraping against the inside of his mouth while his hands fisted her shiny red hair. He’d sped up the rhythm now, needing her to speed up otherwise he wasn’t going to finish before time. Xander whispered what he wanted from her, to “suck harder”, “grip his balls”, while he “fucked her mouth,” phrases he’d never said until recently.

  
And to say them to Willow? Sweet, innocent little Willow, who never said such words and was always 10 minutes early for class, and whose mouth was currently full of his cock. Sweet little Willow.

  
“God,” he muttered as she picked up the pace on her own now, pushing him further within her mouth, left hand no longer holding the shelves for support but gripping his balls while the right worked pumping him with vigor. No longer simply holding her hair but gripping the sides of her skull, fingers spread out on either side until his fingertips brushed one another, he began to thrust within her mouth in earnest, his cock striking the soft back of her throat. The sound of her gags set his teeth on edge, urging him to push further, but while she was a practiced cocksucker she hadn’t yet mastered the ability to take him very far down her throat.

  
And there really was no good answer he could give Cordeila for why his jeans were covered in puke.

  
She reached up and slapped away his hands, her eyes twinkling as him still before she pulled her mouth off of him. “Ow.”

  
“Ah, am I being too rough?” Xander asked, trying to get some of the blood to flow back into his brain.

  
“Naw, I like it when you’re rough. When you’re _fucking_ my face.”

  
“ _Jesus_ , Wills.”

  
“You’re going to have rug burn on your knees tomorrow.” She looked down at her knees, clad in those yellow stockings her mom had bought her for Hanukkah last year.

  
“I’ll wear a long dress for school tomorrow. Can’t have people thinking I’m a slut who sucks my boyfriend’s cock.”

  
Poor Oz, Xander thought unkindly.

  
Another reason why he preferred a bed, soft sheets, firm mattress, and he could pound his oldest friend like a drum. Getting head in back alleys or behind bookshelves might be sexy in movies, but it was needlessly difficult in real life if you could just do it in a bed. But like he’d thought earlier, Xander wasn’t going to complain.

  
“Now, are we going to finish you off before your date or leave you hanging?” She gave him a little smirk, before leaning over and kissing the head of his cock, left hand still gripping his balls. “I kinda like the idea of you out on your date with her, while your cock is still aching for me.” She lifted his shaft to point straight in the air, before leaning underneath it to take one of his balls within her mouth. She released his ball with a soft pop, “your balls churning with cum and knowing I got them that way.”

  
“Your killing me here, Wills.” He groaned. Now she was rubbing the blunt edges of her teeth across his sensitive cockhead, nibbling at the soft skin, then placing butterfly soft kisses there, then along his shaft. All the way from the tip to the base of his cock then back again, once there she slid the flat of her tongue across his slit and gripped his balls tightly, “ _Fuck_ Wills, that’s just not playing fair.”

  
She gave him a throaty chuckle, “Who says I wanna play fair?” Then she was taking him back within her mouth, head bobbing rapidly and hand jerking him fiercely. His eyes fluttered closed, and his head fell back once more, and he let the world fade away, the pace was so rapid there was no need for him to cradle her head, he could just relax and let her run the show. She was sucking on the tip of him whenever her head came up, hollowing out her lips with the effect of it, then back down to take as much of him within her mouth as she could.

  
He was grunting now, muttering “fuck, fuck, fuck,” as she continued her sweet work, hands abandoned his balls as she gripped the sides of his ass to give her the leverage to force more and more of him within her mouth. The sound of wood breaking was unmistakable, he’d gripped the shelves so tightly that they’d finally broken in his hands, but that was a worry for some other time. Xander was ready, so fucking read to cum, but it was just…just outside his reach, frustratingly so. “Need,” He groaned, just a little more, that little bit to push him over the edge.

  
He thought about her pert little breasts, the milky paleness that was natural of redheads, though her chest was sprinkled with freckles, her pink nipples turning a brighter red when she was really turned on. The soft curls between her legs, a darker shade then her hair, almost brown. The way her tight little pussy would grip him, and his eye were open now watching a head full of red hair bobbing up and down. “Grrr, “ he growled, little more than an animal now as he bucked his hips towards her mouth, trying to get with rhyme of her bobs, his balls were tightening up now, he could feel his slit opening.

  
“Close…close,” She was playing up the gagging sounds now, purposely making them louder to send him over, hand jerking him off at the same time her tongue slid underneath the his head, then she just pulled all the way back until it was just the tip of his head within her mouth, hollowed her cheeks out and just jerked him. And then he was cumming, blessedly, finally, shooting her mouth full of his semen.

  
And she was milking him for all he was worth, cheeks still hollow, hand working out ever last drop he had to offer her.

  
“Hmmm.” She muttered, grinning up at him with a mouth full of his white cum. “Yu cam lke a wocket, “she butchered the words, but it was hard to speck around so much semen.

  
“Let me see it,” He said breathlessly.

  
And she was opening her grinning mouth enough so that he could see the white pool over her pink tongue, then closing it enough to push it to the cusp of her lips, almost enough to force it to pour down her chin, but no quite.

  
“Swallow it, baby.”

  
And then she was giving him one last look at it, before closing her lips and swallowing down his load, only to open it again to show that it was all gone. “Nice and hot,” she said with a cheeky grin, “but you didn’t feed the ardeur,” she finished saying with a frown.

  
“I told Cordeila I’d feed off of her tonight.”

  
“Grumble, “Willow said with a pout, while tucking her lover’s now softening cock back within his underpants, jeans, and doing up his belt for him.

  
Unable to do anything put smile down at her adorable pout, Xander leaned down and gave the top of her head a kiss. Anything else he would have said was cut off with a new arrival, “Xander? Are you here?”

  
Willow smiled up at him before whispering, “Guess Queen C showed up after all, “then she was stroking him through his jeans, “stop by my room after you’re done, ok?”

  
“Sure thing, Wills.” He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply, tasting traces of himself still within her mouth.

  
“Xander, hello?” The sound of his annoyed girlfriend pulled him away.

  
“Coming Cor, just needed to grab a book.” He looked around before grabbing the very one he’d come back there for to begin with, then with a parting look at the still kneeling redhead, ventured out of the stacks.

  
Hazel eyes brightened at seeing him, “Well come on you undead doofus, I don’t want to miss the opening credits.” Leaning into him as he gathered her under his left arm, they left the library snuggling into each other and headed out into the star lit night.

  
A lovely a night to see a movie as any.


End file.
